Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a system-on-chip (SoC), and more particularly, to a SoC with a capability for controlling the power consumption of intellectual property cores, (IP cores) therewithin, and a method of operating the same.
A SoC is semiconductor technology of integrating complicated components having different functions into a single system. It includes a processor controlling the entire system and various IP cores controlled by the processor. Here, an IP core is defined to be a reusable unit of circuitry, logic, cell, or a combination thereof, which embodies the intellectual party of one entity or group of entities, and which may be integrated in the SoC. Software code may be stored in the circuitry or the logic of an IP core.
Mobile systems with a SoC including various IP cores are usually driven by a battery, and therefore, low-power design is very important. The IP cores may be in a normal operation or idle state according to their function. The SoC supplies power to the IP cores in dynamic response to circumstances.
In order to control power consumption of each IP core, conventionally the SoC performs an operation corresponding to a state which the SoC enters according to a preset program. At this time, additional consumption of power occurs for adjustment and process for the operation. In this case, there is a limit to reducing power consumption using a processor like a central processing unit (CPU).